


the royal ghost

by spheeris1



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spheeris1/pseuds/spheeris1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthy has a glimpse of the future to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the royal ghost

**Author's Note:**

> I am transferring some of my SKU work from FF.Net to here. Tidying up the storehouse as it were.

~ ~

Millenniums ago, we were just a family - with a father and a mother, with brothers and sisters, with aunts and uncles...

And you would take my tiny hand, walk me out into the cemetery and show me the dead.

My brother – you were my protector in those days; telling me stories of flying horses and golden towers, telling me oh so many tales that slowly became oh so many lies.

-

'Let's go see the black marble tomb of our great-great Grandfather.' You would say and I would run to follow you.

Running past rows and rows of cherry trees, dying white blossoms sticking to the bottom of my shoes...running to keep up with your long long legs…

I watch you kneel and say a prayer. I say the same thing though I do not know what the words mean. Perhaps we are asking permission to be here? Perhaps we are sheltering ourselves from the spirits of the departed?

And so you tug me along like a doll.

-

One night, you left me there. I fell asleep against a tall tree as you ran away...laughing at me, playing your older brother tricks... And I tell myself that I was dreaming the whole time… that the things I saw that night were not real…

Years and years from that time, I tell myself it is not real.

But I am telling a tale now, dear Brother. I am telling lies.

That night, I stumbled past stone markers and past the iron gates of several tombs; I stumbled past places you had not shown to me and all the shadows morphed into people... they walked slow and then disappeared into shafts of moonlight-- turning into mist before my eyes.

Only one paused at the sight of me and dared me to continue to stare.

And it was myself.

My eyes looking back at me, dull and hollow. My lips smiling at me, frozen and sharp. My hair of violet, long and tangled.

-

And she held your sword, dear brother, she held your sword.

(end)


End file.
